


Sexy Griffyndor Ties and Golden Snitch Kisses

by ddelusionall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... and a gryffindor tie, BDSM, Draco wants to ride Harry's broomstick, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Quidditch, Seekers Duel, Sexual Content, Slytherins are slags, Smut, Voyeurism, probably inappropriate uses of an invisibility cloak, probably inappropriate uses of magic, safe word because consent is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Malfoy has a safe word, and to Harry's delight, he doesn't intend to use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Dislcaimer: All Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling. The plot of the original Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling. This fic is written in fun and no money has been made.

\---/---

Harry had taken three steps into the Great Hall for lunch when his way was blocked by Draco Malfoy. Harry stopped and saw right away that Goyle and Zabini were not next to him.

Ron and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table and looked over at him in concern, but they didn’t stand up. Harry was glad. They still weren’t friends with the Slytherins, not even close, but they weren’t throwing curses at each other every day either. Only every other day or so. 

Malfoy’s wand was not drawn and his arms were crossed over his chest, so there wasn’t really a threat of wandless hexes. Neither one of them had changed much on the outside over the course of the summer and helping to reconstruct Hogwarts. Malfoy was taller than Harry, but his blond hair was still cropped close to his scalp and his skin was still really pale. And his uniform, of course, was beyond impeccable.

Harry always felt a bit shabby when he had to stand next to Malfoy, but he wasn’t willing to go shopping like Hermione was begging him to.

“Afternoon, Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

“I need one, perhaps two minutes of your time.”

“Okay.”

Malfoy looked surprised that he agreed, but he continued talking and took another step into Harry’s space. Harry did not back away.

“Last night, the older Slytherins played a very interesting game of Truth or Dare.”

Harry tried not to laugh, but he did smile. “Truth or Dare? Really? How juvenile of you.”

Malfoy smirked. “Quite. But it was amusing, until Blaise the Bugger asked me if there wasn’t a particular Griffyndor whom I wouldn’t mind shagging.”

Harry’s eyes widened and heard snickering from the Slytherin table.

“In Slytherin, we play Truth or Dare with Veritaserum, so it’s not like I could lie. And of course, after that, I was dared to do something I probably never would have done in my life without being provoked. They didn’t think I’d actually do it, so there is a charm on my voice right now so all the seventh and eighth year Slytherins can hear what I’m saying, so they know that I completed the dare.”

“And what dare is that?” Harry asked.

Malfoy’s smirk widened and then he licked his lower lip, let his gaze drop to Harry’s before looking back up. “I want to blow you. I want to suck on your prick until you come in my mouth. Will you let me?”

Harry heard the Slytherins laugh, but Malfoy did not seem embarrassed at all. “Is the dare to blow me or just to ask?”

“Only to ask. I’m not stupid enough to drop on my knees right here, although that would be extremely hot.”

Harry thought about Malfoy on his knees, Malfoy sucking on his cock and oh, god, was he glad his robes were closed. “Can they hear me?”

Malfoy tilted his head and asked, “Blaise, can you hear Potter talking through this charm?”

Blaise shook his head.

“Good,” Harry said. “Fourth floor corridor, about nine o' clock. At the end, where that arched window is.”

Harry stepped to the side and brushed by Malfoy, letting their shoulders bump. Yesterday, Malfoy would have cursed him. Instead all Harry felt in his back was Malfoy’s heavy gaze.

“What the bloody hell was that all about?” Ron asked.

“Quidditch,” Harry said, thinking up a lie as fast as he could. “We’re not allowed to play, but Malfoy wants to have an official Seeker’s Duel.”

“Are you going to do it?”

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, met Malfoy’s eyes and smirked. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

\---

At eight forty-five, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going out and not to wait up for him.

Ron smirked. “Pretty girl to meet?”

“Yeah,” Harry said.

Hermione frowned and then nodded. “Hopefully she won’t be all hero worship-y.”

Ron scowled.

“It’s not Ginny’s fault,” Harry said and shrugged. “We just …”

“I know, mate. She went bloody crazy on you though.”

“Anyway. I’ll be back.” Harry stepped out of the portrait hole, made sure there wasn’t anyone around and slipped his cloak over his head and headed off to the fourth floor. It was a quiet night, and he only passed by one other student on his way back to his room before curfew.

The fourth floor corridor was deserted and Harry walked along it quickly. It looked like just a dead end hallway, but to the left was a classroom and to the right, a short hallway that led to another classroom. In all his years at Hogwarts, Harry had never seen either classroom used.

A shadow passed in front of the window. It was a large window and looked out over the lake. The moon was full, filling the hall with pale light.

Harry waited until he was sure that it was Malfoy pacing back and forth in front of the window, and then moved up behind him and shoved him against the wall just out of sight of the main hall.

Malfoy’s breath left him, and then he struggled.

Harry laughed and shook the cloak off, and Malfoy stilled.

“Bugger, Potter. Warn a guy.”

“No fun in that, now is there?”

There was a sound at the end of the hall, and Harry flipped Malfoy around, threw the cloak over both of them and pressed their bodies to a crevice in the wall. Malfoy’s breath puffed against the side of his face. Harry hated, absolutely hated, that Malfoy was taller than him, but because of his aunt and uncle’s neglect, he wasn’t going to grow any taller. Malfoy had to be close to six feet tall now.

The golden eyes of Mrs. Norris turned the corner, and Malfoy inhaled sharply.

“Sh,” Harry said, turning his head enough to put his lips to Malfoy’s ear. “She can’t see us, but she can hear us.”

Mrs. Norris hung around for a few long minutes, and then turned and went the other way.

Malfoy let out a harsh breath.

Harry relaxed, and then remembered that their bodies were molded together. Harry looked up at Malfoy’s eyes and smiled. He moved back a single step and raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Well? Aren’t we here for something?”

“Merlin, Potter, are you fucking serious?”

“If I wasn’t, you think I would have shown up?”

“Good point, but—”

Harry leaned close to his lips and said, “You should talk less.”

Malfoy shut his eyes and then used the wall at his back to slide down to his knees. Harry had to take another step back to give him room. Harry hadn’t put on a robe, just jeans and a t-shirt, and Malfoy had his jeans unbuttoned in seconds. He moaned when he reached and found skin instead of pants, and he pushed Harry’s jeans to his knees.

Harry had been hard most of the day thinking about this, but now with Malfoy on his knees and salivating over his cock, he was even harder. Every second that ticked by made Harry’s dick twitch.

“Come on, you wanted it, now take it,” Harry said and gripped the base.

Malfoy opened his mouth and took it, sucking more than the head into his mouth at once. Harry put a hand on the wall and did his best not to thrust forward. Malfoy’s mouth was sinful. He teased the head when it rested in his mouth and used his tongue to wrap around the shaft when the head was being constricted in his throat. Harry wasn’t surprised that Malfoy was good at this. He let his cock go and settled his hand in Malfoy’s blond hair.

Malfoy doubled his efforts, taking Harry deep, face pressed against the black curls around the base of his dick. Harry’s dick wasn’t too big, probably something else that Malfoy beat him at, but he’d never had anyone suck on it like Malfoy was. It was the best blowjob Harry had ever had, and his orgasm was building faster than he thought possible.

“Fuck, Malfoy you look good on your knees.”

And he did. In the dim moonlight, his hair almost shone and his lips did shine, wet with spit. His knees were spread for balance, and his hands were behind his back, one wrist clenched within white-knuckled fingers.

Harry wondered why Malfoy didn’t touch him, but then figured that Malfoy didn’t have to touch him. He tangled his hands in Malfoy’s hair and thrust forward, gagging Malfoy just once, and then he had to turn his head, bite down on his arm and moan while shooting his load into Malfoy’s throat.

Malfoy whimpered. He actually whimpered and Harry echoed it and slowed his thrusts while Malfoy swallowed his release. Harry slumped against the wall again, arched over Malfoy’s kneeling body. His breath was loud in the empty corridor. Malfoy did not relinquish his dick and lapped and sucked on it, until Harry was certain he’d need to come again.

He pulled his hips away, and Malfoy sighed when his dick slipped out of his mouth.

Harry looked down, and Malfoy looked up. There was come on his chin. Harry reached for it and scooped it up with a finger. Malfoy closed his lips around the finger and sucked and rolled his tongue around it just like he had with Harry’s cock

Harry’s dick twitched and he moaned. “Merlin, Malfoy.”

Malfoy sat back on his knees, and Harry noted again that his hands were still behind his back. Thinking about that, Harry absently traced Malfoy’s lips with his finger, and Malfoy licked at it and kissed it when he could. Their gazes held.

Did he like being controlled, or did this blowjob just not matter enough for him to touch him? Was he just waiting for Harry to move?

Harry reached to his dick and stroked it a few times. A dollop of come pearled at the tip. Malfoy leaned forward and licked the head, sucking softly.

Harry moaned and didn’t protest when Malfoy took him back in his mouth. Harry used both hands to guide Malfoy’s head back and forward, head tilting back. It was stifling under the cloak but not worth the risk of taking it off. He widened his stance and sped up. Malfoy didn’t protest, and Malfoy didn’t touch him, and Harry fucked Malfoy’s throat until he was coming again, his cries echoing through the hall.

The second orgasm drained him and unable to stay up, he turned and slid down the wall and ended up sitting next to Malfoy and leaning on his arm. Malfoy had grabbed him to steady him and Harry frowned at the nail marks on his wrist. He touched them lightly.

Malfoy shrugged. “Next time, bring a tie and then I won’t have to do that.” His voice was rough from the abuse on his throat.

Harry’s mind gave him an image of Malfoy bound with his Gryffindor tie and he stopped and said, “Next time?”

“Sure. If you want.”

“If I … bloody hell, Malfoy, that’s the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

Malfoy smirked.

There was a noise, and they both froze. Quickly, Harry pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket. He tapped it and said, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” It folded open and open, again and again until it focused on the fourth floor.

“Bloody hell, Potter,” Malfoy said, voice awed.

Harry smirked and concentrated on the map.

Mrs. Norris again, and this time she was followed by Argus Filch.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered. They both tried not to breathe too loud. The worst thing about this place is that it didn’t have an escape route. Harry pulled their legs closer, made sure their feet were under the cloak and then they sat there. Shaking, Malfoy put his arms around Harry and Harry hid his smirk against his shoulder. He slipped his hand into Malfoy’s robes and found his hard erection tenting a soft pair of trousers. They were wet with precome.

Malfoy hissed and bit his lip, shifted and shoved his pants down. Harry stroked him slowly. He opened his mouth against Malfoy’s jaw and kissed and licked the spot under Malfoy’s ear. He wanted to mark him, but not there. He didn’t want Malfoy to have to Glamour it. He sped up his hand and moved his mouth to the collar of his t-shirt. Right there. He’d have to wear a collared shirt, buttoned up to hide it. Harry sucked hard and stroked faster while he purpled Malfoy’s skin.

Malfoy’s hands gripped his back and his butt rose off the floor. His cock pulsed and twitched.

Harry lifted his head and pressed his lips against to Malfoy’s ear. “So sexy.”

Malfoy whimpered and in a very low, very subdued voice said, “May I come, please?”

Harry shivered at the sudden realization that he was in complete control over this, over Malfoy. He hadn’t touched Harry, not because he didn’t want to, but because Harry hadn’t told him he could. And he gripped his wrist so tightly to keep from touching him.

Harry bit down on Malfoy’s earlobe and said, “Come. Come right now.”

Malfoy gasped, moaned, and his body went taut. His mouth opened, eyes squeezed shut and he tried not to moan as his dick pulsed in Harry’s hand and covered Harry, him and their clothes in his release. He was shaking as he came down from the high. He sagged against the wall and tried to control his breathing. Harry brought his dirtied hand up to his face and shoved it against his mouth. Malfoy moaned and licked at each one of Harry’s fingers.

No longer distracted, Harry looked down at the Marauder's Map. Filch and Mrs. Norris were on the other side of the hall, searching that classroom.

“We have to go,” Harry said.

Malfoy whined, and Harry tried not to laugh at how spoiled he sounded.

“Come on, or they’ll find us.”

Malfoy nodded, and he pulled his pants back up and buttoned Harry’s jeans and they stood up, having to stay close. They shuffled out of the enclave and down the corridor. Filch and Mrs. Norris shadows moved across the bay window and to the other side.

Malfoy and Harry went three corridors away and then stopped so Harry could check the map. The coast was clear.

“Gods, Potter, I knew there had to be a reason why you were getting away with everything.”

Harry laughed. “We can’t all be prefects, now can we?”

Malfoy snorted.

“You’re clear through the dungeons, anyway,” Harry said, checking the map.

“Which could change in the ten minutes it’ll take to get down there.”

“Oh,” Harry said in a fake voice. “Are you scared of the dungeons? Do you want an escort?”

Malfoy pinned him against the wall, and Harry tried not to laugh. “You’re an irritating prat, Potter.”

“So are you, but I don’t mind so much now that I know how good you are at sucking cock. You said next time.”

Malfoy said nothing.

Harry shrugged. “Oh, and I told Ron that we were discussing a Seeker’s Duel at lunch today, so if he says something about me kicking your arse, well, that’s what he’s talking about.”

“A Seeker’s Duel?”

“Sure. You and me, in the air. And the Snitch. First one to catch it wins.”

“Wins what?”

“Pride. Not much else to battle it out for.”

“Why not a blow job for the winner?”

Harry smirked and leaned in close. He ran his hand down Malfoy’s front to this crotch and said, “Given a choice would you rather me get on my knees for you, or you get on your knees for me?”

Malfoy shuddered. “Fair point. Pride, it is. You are so on. Saturday, after the Slytherins are done practicing.”

“I’ll be there,” Harry said and squeezed Malfoy’s stiffening erection.

Malfoy shut his eyes with a sigh. “Merlin, don’t … Potter, fuck. Don’t …” His eyes flew open. “My safe word is Wrackspurt.”

Malfoy twisted out of Harry’s arms and out from under the cloak.

Harry stared after him, eyes wide. Safe word? What the … Malfoy tied up, spanked, gagged, and being fucked roughly.

“Fuck,” Harry said. He unbuttoned his pants, leaned against the wall and stroked himself off to those images.

\---/---

Harry decided that he could not wait until Saturday. Two days later, in the middle of Potions he wrote, _Same place, ten pm_ on a piece of parchment and chucked it at Malfoy’s head. It hit him on the side of his face, and Malfoy scowled at him, but read the note and then it went up in flames.

“Harry,” Hermione hissed as five points were docked from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Harry smirked and said nothing. Later, he didn’t want Ron and Hermione to know he was leaving, so he went up to bed early and slipped on the cloak and then had to wait until someone came into the room for him to leave the room, and wait by the portrait hole until Neville tumbled inside. By the time he was on his way, it was already after ten.

He did not see Malfoy pacing like last time, and he frowned. Maybe Malfoy had thought he was a no show and left. Harry turned the corner and stopped in surprise. Malfoy was there, already on his knees, hands behind his back, head lowered.

A thrill of power and control twisted up Harry’s spine. He could do anything he wanted to do to Malfoy. Get him back for every slight every tease everything he’d ever done in this life. He could.

But what he really wanted was Malfoy’s mouth around his dick again.

Harry whispered an _Incarcerous_ spell. He’d been practicing since thinking of Malfoy tied up, and he was pleased to note that the spell did just what he wanted it to. Red and gold ropes slipped and snaked under Malfoy’s shirt and over his stomach and chest, they went behind him, tying his hands and then down his sleep pants and Malfoy’s breath hitched when they tightened around his balls and cock.

“Pretty little Slytherin, all tied up in red and gold,” Harry said.

Malfoy whimpered.

Harry finally stepped to him and threw the cloak over his body, and Malfoy gasped and leaned his head against Harry’s hip for a minute.

Harry chuckled and ran his hands through Malfoy’s hair. The mark he’d made just above Malfoy’s collarbone stuck out nicely against his pale skin. Harry ran his finger over it. “Wrackspurt.”

Malfoy nodded.

Harry took a Gryffindor tie out of his pocket and looped it around Malfoy’s neck. Even in the pale light, Harry could see him blush. Harry tightened the tie too tightly, and then unbuttoned his jeans. His dick was already hard and leaking, and he knew it wouldn’t take long for Malfoy to get him off again.

Malfoy’s eyes gleamed with lust, but he did not try to get his dick.

Control.

“Suck on me, Malfoy, come on.”

Malfoy turned his face away.

Harry yanked on the tie and gripped Malfoy’s chin with his fingers. “You want it.”

Malfoy shook his head.

Harry’s vision went misty, and he jerked on the tie again. “Liar. Suck on me.”

Malfoy whined, and for a moment Harry thought of stopping, but Malfoy had a safe word that he most definitely had not said yet. He forced his fingers into Malfoy’s mouth, spreading his lips. Malfoy bit down on his fingers, and Harry yanked his fingers back from the shock and slapped Malfoy across the cheek. He would have fallen over if it wasn’t for the grip Harry still had on the end of the tie. Malfoy choked slightly.

“I’m not going to tell you again. Suck on me.”

Malfoy inhaled, eyes rolled up to show Harry how contrite he was for rebelling. But there was still a gleam of rebellion on his eyes.

“If you bite me, I’m going to suspend you from the ceiling in the Great Hall and leave you there for someone to find in the morning.”

Malfoy’s eyes went wide.

“Are you going to call my bluff?” Harry asked. “Or suck me off just in case I’m serious?”

Malfoy licked his lips, and Harry bit back a groan. The Slytherin’s mouth opened, and Harry jerked his hips forward. Malfoy sucked Harry’s prick into his throat. Harry moaned, yanking on the tie around Malfoy’s neck. His throat clenched from the strain and he moved faster.

Harry shut his eyes and once again found himself leaning against the wall, thrusting his hips erratically. He would have been embarrassed for how fast he came if Malfoy hadn’t been on his knees lapping up his release like a greedy little puppy.

“Thank you, master,” Malfoy whispered.

Harry froze and looked down at him. _Master_. He shivered, and then shook his head. “Don’t call me that. That reminds me just a little too much of someone else you used to call master.”

Malfoy tilted his head and bit his lower lip. There was come on his cheek. “What should I call you?”

Harry was about to tell him to just call him Potter, and then his eyes went wide and he almost laughed. “You, my pretty Slytherin, can call me Harry.”

Malfoy’s eyes went wide.

Harry yanked on the tie. “Is that a problem?”

Malfoy shook his head. “N-no, H-harry. Not a problem.”

“Good.” Harry fisted his cock and said, “Get back to work.”

“No.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“I sucked you off like you wanted. Let me go.”

“Who said I was done with you? Come on.”

“No.”

Harry frowned at him, and then saw the gleam in his eyes. He smirked and slapped Malfoy again. A little harder than last time, and Malfoy squeaked, but kept his head turned away.

With a shaking hand, Harry pulled out the Maraurader’s Map and made sure they weren’t going to be interrupted any time soon. The fourth corridor was clear. And Mrs. Norris was up by the Owlery.

Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy. He flinched, but did nothing else. With a whispered charm, Malfoy’s clothes fell from his body, leaving him shivering in the cool air in nothing but Harry’s ropes.

Harry stepped back, made sure he had the invisibility cloak around him and then moved to the other side of the hall. Malfoy naked and bound. All his. Harry stroked his cock and watched as Malfoy’s chest rose and fell with quick, panicked breaths. For all he knew, Harry had left him naked in the middle of the fourth floor corridor.

A little whimper pealed through the air. “Harry.”

Harry shivered, but he waited.

“Harry,” came the panicked whisper again. “Harry, please.”

Harry bit his lip against a moan and stroked a little faster.

“I’ll be good, please, please, Harry. I’ll be good.”

Harry forced himself to wait until he was almost ready to come and Malfoy was almost babbling. He pulled the cloak off, and Malfoy whined in relief and Harry moved to him and said, “Are you going to suck me off now, or am I going to leave you naked and bound for your fellow Slytherins to find?”

“I’m sorry, Harry, please.”

“Open your mouth.”

With an eager moan, Malfoy did. Harry gripped his hair in his other hand and stroked faster. His knee buckled as pleasure shot through him, and it hit Malfoy’s shoulder and Malfoy widened his stance, bracing them both as Harry orgasmed again. The first spurt of his release landed in Malfoy’s mouth, but the second and third were more eager and painted his face white.

Harry moaned and thrust into Malfoy’s mouth, pumping the last of his come into Malfoy’s throat.

Drained, Harry leaned against the wall, fingers gentle on Malfoy’s head. “Such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry laughed and then kneeled in front of Malfoy. His cock was pink, hot and ready to explode. “Do you want to come?”

“No, Harry.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, sure you don’t.” He grabbed him.

Malfoy twisted his hips with a whine. “Stop, I don’t … please, Harry, stop.”

“Come.”

“No.”

“I thought you said you’d be good,” Harry whispered. He moved around behind Malfoy, arm keeping the taller boy up. He squeezed Malfoy’s erection and slapped his ass sharply.

Malfoy whimpered.

“Are you going to be good now?”

Malfoy whimpered again. “Don’t, please.”

Harry spanked him again.

Malfoy moaned and leaned forward. Harry leaned back and used the pale moon light to see what he wanted. The red rope had slipped between the cleft of Malfoy’s ass and it’d rubbed the skin a bit raw from Malfoy’s movements.

Harry lifted a hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers.

Malfoy’s breath was echoing around them, and it turned to a little whimper when Harry slipped his slick finger under the rope.

“Don’t, Harry, please … don’t, it’s wrong, please.”

Harry smirked and pressed his finger in and stroked him roughly, twisting his hand up over the crown. He pumped the finger in and out until it was dry and couldn’t have felt good.

Malfoy’s body shook violently and he squirmed more and more.

“Do you want to come now?”

Malfoy nodded. “Please, please, Harry. Please. I … oh Merlin.”

“Maybe I won’t let you.”

Malfoy whined. “Harry, please.”

Harry shivered and, with a little burst of magic, loosened the rope wrapped around the base of Malfoy’s prick. Malfoy shouted out at the double feeling of being unrestrained and the tingle of magic. He shot his release into his hand and then sagged against Harry’s body.

Harry rubbed up his chest and ran his dirty hand into Malfoy’s hair.

“Thank you for letting me come, Harry.”

“You’re beautiful when you come, Malfoy. I would never want to miss that.”

Malfoy shivered. Harry found his wand and cleaned them both up. With a little smirk, he removed all the ropes from Malfoy except the ones across this chest. They formed two rows of diamonds down each side of his breast bone.

“You can keep the tie if you want,” Harry said.

Malfoy nodded. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Oh Merlin,” Harry said, feeling the effects of having so much control over Malfoy. “You make me so hard so fast, Malfoy. Fuck.”

Malfoy smirked, but with his head lowered. Contrite. Harry lightly slapped his face. He checked the map again and saw that both Filch and Mrs. Norris were a little too close for comfort.

“Get dressed. We need to get out of here.”

Malfoy stayed on the floor as he pulled his clothes on, over the ropes. He didn’t even question them and Harry wondered if he was going to wear them until Harry took them off. Harry helped him to his feet and they stood there, staring at each other, faces so close. Harry’s gaze flicked down to Malfoy’s lips and Malfoy wet them with his tongue. Anticipating. But Harry couldn’t kiss him. That was too … too personal.

Harry flung the cloak over them. “Come on.” He took the end of the tie and felt Malfoy shiver. He walked just a pace behind Harry to stay under the cloak, but it was enough that Harry knew that Malfoy would probably be crawling and behind him in other circumstances. They checked the map periodically, and Harry walked all the way to the dungeons with Malfoy. When they got to the Slytherin common room, Harry stopped him in a crevice, pressing his back against the wall.

“Maybe next time we’ll do it down here.”

Malfoy shuddered. “Wherever you want, Harry.”

Harry tugged on the tie and loosened it. There was a faint mark around his neck, and he whispered a simple healing spell. He shoved the tie in the front of Malfoy’s pants, out of sight for now. Again, the need to kiss him filled Harry and he pulled away, taking the cloak with him.

“See you later, Malfoy,” he said.

“Later, Potter,” Malfoy said, his voice full of his usual drawl.

Harry laughed and headed up to this common room.

\---/---

“So, Potter, ready to get your arse kicked today?” Malfoy said and actually plopped down on the bench of the Gryffindor table at breakfast on Saturday morning.

Ron and Hermione stared with wide eyes and Harry leaned back and smiled. “Malfoy, you haven’t beaten me to the Snitch once. What makes you think you will today?”

“A Seeker’s Duel is a different atmosphere than a game.”

“So you’re saying you can’t be a Seeker in the proper environment?”

“I can be anything in the proper environment,” Malfoy said with a knowing look.

Harry bit off a moan, but his cock swelled.

Zabini slapped Malfoy on the shoulder, and Malfoy stood up and went back to his own table.

“What the bloody bugger—”

“Ronald,” Hermione said. She looked at Harry very carefully.

Harry knew he couldn’t hide this from her for much longer. He’d snuck out again the night before and had Malfoy suck him off twice. Still wearing his ropes, just like Harry figured. And squirming and whimpering and telling _Harry_ how much he didn’t want to do it and to please let him go. Harry shuddered, remembering Malfoy’s pale skin in the moonlight. 

He didn’t realize he’d been staring at Malfoy until the blond looked up and smirked at him. Harry made a face and looked away.

“Everything okay, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Definitely.”

Later that afternoon, the stands were full of students and even teachers. Madam Hooch was there to referee the Seeker’s Duel.

Harry walked across the field in full Gryffindor Quidditch gear. Malfoy met him in the middle, looking amazing in his Slytherin Quidditch uniform. His hand was outstretched. Harry shook it on reflex and Malfoy pulled him close.

“You’re not the only one in Gryffindor colors.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, and then he frowned. “I don’t want you to claim later that those impeded you.”

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Malfoy said, voice changing just enough. “I’d be more worried about them affecting your concentration.”

Harry growled. “You are so getting punished for this.”

Malfoy laughed and let him go.

Madam Hooch called them to order, explained the rules and threatened to ban them from ever stepping into the pitch again if they cheated or did anything outside of a normal Quidditch game. With a blow of her whistle, Harry and Malfoy jumped on their brooms and flew off to the opposite sides of the pitch.

As soon as they were in position, Madam Hooch let the Snitch go. It shot up straight between them, and both of them were after it. Flying was one of Harry’s favorite things. Beating Malfoy to the Snitch was number two. And now, whatever they were doing in that corridor was in the top five also.

The Snitch suddenly backpedaled and shot to the side, and Harry swooped down and over to get it. Malfoy was right after him, but just above him. They spun around each other when the Snitch changed direction again, and then again. Neither one of them had an advantage, and Harry was grateful that he didn’t have to worry about a Bludger. The Snitch flew up around the grandstands and Harry followed it. Malfoy was just in front of him.

Malfoy, in front of him, bent over, ass in the air. Covered in ropes. Harry behind him.

Harry moaned and sped up.

The Snitch shot up again, and Harry and Malfoy climbed after it. They were gaining on it finally, and Harry pushed his broom just a little faster. A few more seconds and it was going to be his.

The blasted thing stopped and went the other way and both Harry and Malfoy cursed and twisted up and around and went after it now pelting toward the ground. With the help of gravity, they gained on it faster, and they were right next to each other, arms outstretched to grab the golden ball.

Harry could taste victory and then their hands went around it, fingers entwining and Malfoy yanked and they both fell off their brooms and dropped about eight feet to the ground, neither one of them relinquishing the hold on the Snitch. They hit the grass and rolled over and around each other. Harry didn’t care that his breath was gone. The Snitch was his.

“Let it go, Potter, I had it first.”

“You’ve never had it first. It’s mine.”

Harry ended up on top of Malfoy, their bodies pressed together, their hands that held the Snitch smashed between their chests. Malfoy’s eyes were blazing. His pale cheeks were flushed pink from the wind and his lips were red. Harry had a sudden need to know what they tasted like.

Aware of people racing toward them, Harry said, “Wrackspurt, right?”

Malfoy’s eyes went wide, but he nodded.

Harry licked his lips. Harry waited a few more precious heartbeats. Kissing wasn’t something Malfoy needed a safe word for, but blowing this open, showing everyone at school was not a risk that Harry was going to do on his own. He wanted Malfoy to want it to.

“Say it, or I’m going to kiss you.”

“Please, Harry, please don’t kiss me.” Malfoy squirmed beneath him, cheeks going pinker. “Not here, please, not here. Everyone will see. You can do it tonight, when you have me all tied up and--”

Harry moaned and gripped the back of Malfoy’s neck, yanked his head to the side and pressed their lips together. Malfoy whimpered, leg hooking on Harry’s and his hips lifted off the ground.

Their fingers released the Snitch and it shot away.

Malfoy’s arms went above his head and his body writhed under Harry’s.

Harry shoved his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth. Not a lot of finesse, but plenty of lust. Their teeth locked and then Harry bit his lower lip and pulled. Malfoy keened, twisting more, and Harry wanted nothing more than to see the ropes against his skin.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him off Malfoy, but Malfoy held onto his Quidditch uniform and their lips stayed together.

“I knew it,” Harry heard Hermione say.

Harry laughed, and finally pulled away from Malfoy’s kiss-swollen lips.

“What the bloody fuck?” Ron said and McGonagall stripped points from Gryffindor and from Slytherin and then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw when similar sentiments were expressed.

“You didn’t win, Harry,” Malfoy whispered.

Harry smiled. “Yes, I did, Draco.”

Harry finally let Ron pull him off, and Ron glared at him, and Blaise helped Draco to his feet.

“That was some great flying, boys,” Madam Hooch said, “but with the Snitch missing, we won’t be able to find out who got to it first.”

“Missing?” Harry said.

“It went out of the perimeter of the pitch,” Madam Hooch said. “I haven’t ever had a Snitch do that before.”

“Running away from your ugly face, Scarhead,” Malfoy said with a smirk.

Ron took a step toward him, but Harry stopped him, and said to Malfoy, “Either that or it caught sight of you and realized that it's no longer the brightest, prettiest, gayest thing around Hogwarts and it flew off in shame.”

Malfoy laughed, so did a lot of people in the crowd. He threw his arm around Harry’s shoulders and they both ignored the wide eyes of the crowd and headed toward the school.

“Harry!” Ron shouted.

Harry turned around and winked at him and then put his arm around Malfoy’s waist. “So, prefect bathroom, clean up a bit and then …”

Malfoy squirmed and said, “Harry, I do have a lot of homework to do today. If you want anything else from me, you’re going to have to tie me up and force me.”

Harry shivered and said, “I don’t have a problem with that at all.”


End file.
